<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Kwon Soonyoung, cigarettes, and everything that matters. by haoshoumon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008590">Of Kwon Soonyoung, cigarettes, and everything that matters.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon'>haoshoumon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wonwoo's kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Wonwoo is mad at Soonyoung but he has his reasons, actually, i dont know how to tag this, theyre in love tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung's kisses tasted like fresh air, green apples, and bittersweetness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wonwoo's kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Kwon Soonyoung, cigarettes, and everything that matters.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanhoon/gifts">chanhoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm with Soonwoo brainworms for days, now, so I needed to do something about it.<br/>I came out with this while listening to <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5byXSKd7QOHtVMOiptklBD">this</a> and <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2PcRcEPe8HkDhYsA6OV6d4">this</a>.<br/>Let me know if you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeon Wonwoo slowly slipped his hands behind Kwon Soonyoung's back, as if he wanted to memorize every inch of the tattoo with his fingertips. God, he had missed him so much that it even hurt physically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung's body was lukewarm against Wonwoo's while perched on a deckchair on the porch, even if a cold wind messed up his black hair. The boy drew again on the cigarette they shared before passing it to Wonwoo and smiled a bit. Everything had changed, but at the same time, everything was exactly the same as when he had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's it?" Wonwoo asked quietly after letting go of the smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Soonyoung smiled a bit and shrank more against the warm body of his boyfriend? Friend? He didn't know anymore. "I shouldn't have let you take my shirt off out here, I'll freeze"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I remember correctly, you took it off with your bare hands," Wonwoo smiled small and walked away from a little so he could look the smaller one in the face. He was more handsome than ever, and it even hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you asked to see my tattoo. And you didn't even look, you just groped me," Soonyoung rolled his eyes and picked up the cigarette again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Wonwoo didn't have an answer to that, so he just laughed a little in that way that made his nose frown, and Soonyoung's heart missed a few beats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much time had passed, and he still felt the same way. But that was obvious, or else he would never have returned to that city and its ghosts. And he knew that Wonwoo knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll really look, now, turn around," the taller said and stood still while Soonyoung moved in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe it," Wonwoo truly laughed when he saw the outline of a tiger, which took care of Soonyoung's back. "This obsession of yours is not healthy at all, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should know by now that I don't have healthy tastes," Soonyoung snapped his tongue. "The cigarette. You. The tiger is the most harmless thing of all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In fact," Wonwoo answered after a few moments in silence. And then: "I missed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better had," he snorted and rescued the black t-shirt from the floor to put it back on. "I came back because of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of me or because you couldn't find anyone who could fuck you the way you like?" Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, the words coming out more bitter than he intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the same," Soonyoung shrugged and swallowed long, holding the smoke for a few moments before looking away and letting go. "You know I had my reasons to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. I just can't understand the reasons to come back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And does it matter? I'm here now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't keep coming in and out of my life whenever you feel like it. It's cruel to even to your standards," Wonwoo closed his eyes and leaned back more against the chair. All the happiness of seeing Soonyoung seemed to have been replaced by the feelings that flooded him when he knew he had left, without saying goodbye, or telling anyone where he was going. Whether he would come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Soonyoung cracked his jaw and kept looking at a fixed point in the darkness, refusing to look at Wonwoo and see any trace of pain he had caused himself. "I won't do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to believe you," Wonwoo laughed without humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So believe me. I'm not going anywhere without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it was that easy," Wonwoo sighed and lit a new cigarette. "It's still hard to believe that all this is real, and you're actually here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blah, blah, blah, I know I'm too handsome to be real," Soonyoung answered in a way that it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Wonwoo didn't know how to fight the heat that spread in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo hated himself for still being in love with Soonyoung. He was unreliable, his moods came and went with the wind, and it was always hard to know what was going on inside that hard head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Wonwoo was much better, however, but he knew he was certainly more decent than Soonyoung ever was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll leave if you want," Soonyoung said after a few moments but made no mention of moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't," Wonwoo's hand moved faster than his brain and closed around the other boy's wrist. "I really want to believe you, even if I already kinda know that this will only break me again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It comes in the package of being dumb enough to fall in love with me, I think," Soonyoung tumbled his head to the side, thoughtful. "But you know I feel the same way. And that it has nothing to do with your dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm relieved," Wonwoo replied sarcastically and moved his hands to hold his face. It was still the same Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same black hair, the same small eyes that looked felines when he got serious, the same pink lips that he could spend the rest of his life kissing without ever getting tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was still the same Wonwoo, stupid enough to end up falling in love again and again with someone who was unstable as a storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung moved first, but Wonwoo saw it before it happened. Soonyoung still kissed the same way, closing his eyes and frowning lightly before pressing his lips against his. Wonwoo allowed his eyes to close, too, and leaned more towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them stayed that way for a moment, just the gentle pressure of their lips and Wonwoo's hands on Soonyoung's face keeping them anchored to the moment, remembering that it was quite real and was really happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Wonwoo's hands slipped to Soonyoung's waist at the same time as he pressed his tongue against his lips, asking permission to ruin him once again. And Wonwoo, of course, allowed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung's strong taste of green apple cigarettes invaded his mouth as soon as his tongues touched, and he felt overwhelmed. It was hard to keep any coherent thought when Soonyoung kissed him like that, and Soonyoung knew well what he was doing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung's kisses tasted like fresh air, green apple, and bittersweetness. Wonwoo was as addicted to that as he was to cigarettes. More than in cigarettes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his breath lock in his throat when Soonyoung bit his lower lip before sliding his soft tongue across his jawline, moments before biting his chin lightly and kissing him again as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an urgency that Wonwoo had experienced only once before - the same day Soonyoung was gone - and it left him half distressed. He wanted more, but he still couldn't decide if it was just about the moment or if he wanted more of Soonyoung in every way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he already had an answer to that question, but, at the moment, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the hungry slide of Soonyoung's mouth against his own, which made a pleasurable heat unfold with force in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to keep his hands still and away from Soonyoung's thighs when they were like that when there was so much time that he didn't even see him up close. Wonwoo squeezed as if his life depended on it, and pulled Soonyoung to himself until there was no more space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breathless laugh bubbled up Soonyoung's throat as he moved away to get the air back, but Wonwoo stuck his lower lip between his teeth and followed him, starting another kiss afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one was messier than the others, enough for a little saliva to drip down the corners of their lips, and Wonwoo didn't think long before licking the corner of Soonyoung's mouth before kissing him again, which was enough to make him burn in pure desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo laughed half surprised when he had his hair pulled strongly, which made his head fall back, but felt his body turned on in pure electricity when he opened his eyes and saw how Soonyoung faced him with his eyes half-closed and his mouth swollen by all those kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better fuck me until I no longer feel my legs," Soonyoung sighed hard, the voice coming out rougher and thicker than normal. Enough to make something twist inside Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, because nobody can fuck you as I do," he let an arrogant laugh escape while he stuck his hands under his shirt, groping his tattoo again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already know that I won't keep massaging your ego," Soonyoung rolled his eyes and left his lap, going towards the messy room that was more familiar to him than his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your moans do enough for me," Wonwoo laughed softly and went after him, soon pressing the boy against the wall and kissing him once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to stop kissing Soonyoung once it started, especially when he scratched the back of his neck the same way he did at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo's gut was even more agitated when he felt him smiling against his lips, and, hell, he hated being in love with Kwon Soonyoung. He hated having no control over his body and his emotions whenever it was about him, hated that he wasn't enough to make him stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're thinking too much," Soonyoung sighed and put Wonwoo's hands inside his blouse again. "I'm here now, aren't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo nodded, pressing him more against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So stop with this shit. I told you I'm not leaving... unless you tell me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wonwoo knew he would never do that. So he forced himself to believe in Soonyoung's words while kissing him again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.twitter.com/haoshoumon/">Twitter</a>, if you wanna chat.<br/>It wasn't supposed to turn this into a PWP, so sorry for stopping right in that moment vufhvufigb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>